sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Teen Top - To You
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''To Youright|200px *'Artista:' Teen Top *'Mini Álbum:' aRtisT *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 30-Mayo-2012 *'Agencia: T.O.P Media '''Romanización We gotta go. Teen Top and Brave Sound Whoo woo hoo whoo woo hoo whoo woo hoo Hey to you, to you, to you now Whoo woo hoo whoo woo hoo whoo woo hoo Hey to you, to you, to you now Neon nae mami deulligin hani moreun cheok hani Wae geuri molla i meong cheonghan baboya Oh I’m fallin’ down cheomcheom gipeojyeo ga Ni geuriume neomu sumi makyeowa Girl oneuldo Dadeul michyeotdago hae geuman ijeurago hae Geuge andwaejanha (Woo~) dodaechae wae Nado jichil geot gatae shigani heureul seurok Byeonhae ganeun nae moseubeul beoneunde It’s like maeil maeil Everyday ya Nae mami apa oneunde dapdaphan mameul niga alli eopjanha It’s like maeil maeil Everyday ya Na honja seulpeo jineunde neoneun chigeum eodiseo mweol haneunde Whoo woo hoo whoo woo hoo whoo woo hoo Hey to you, to you, to you now Whoo woo hoo whoo woo hoo whoo woo hoo Hey to you, to you, to you now Oneuldo niga eomneum banganaesso Harujongil (Woo~) nunmeul jinae Modeunge geojin mariya nal sarang handan mal Babo ga dwaesseo ireohke na honja Ya… Mwo? A, jinja nadeoreo mweol eocheorago? Nal tteona eolmana haengbokhallago? Geujiran han madiro neoneun ni mi namidwae? Naneun mothagaesseunikka geutangeon barajimayo Neon neomu ippeosseo neol manna gippeosseo Hajiman neon nawa dallanabwa Huh? Neol itgo saneuni nah… Charari juneun kke natgaesso It’s like maeil maeil Everyday ya Nae mami apa oneunde dapdaphan mameul niga alli eopjanha It’s like maeil maeil Everyday ya Na honja seulpeo jineunde neoneun chigeum eodiseo mweol haneunde Whoo woo hoo whoo woo hoo whoo woo hoo Hey to you, to you, to you now Whoo woo hoo whoo woo hoo whoo woo hoo Hey to you, to you, to you now All I can say is… Please give me one chance to make it right This song is… To You 'Español' Tenemos que ir ~ Teen Top & Brave Sound Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Hey para ti, para ti sabes Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Hey para ti, para ti sabes ¿Puedes escuchar siquera mi corazón o pretendes que no lo haces? ¿Por qué no lo sabes, tu tonta? oh Estoy derrumbándome, cada vez más profundo Debido a mi deseo por ti, no puedo respirar, nena hoy de nuevo Todos dicen que estoy loco, me dicen que te olvide Pero no es tan fácil, woo woo hoo, exactemente ¿Porque? Creo que me cansaré mientras el tiempo pase Me veo a mi mismo cambiar Es como todos, todos los días Mi corazón duele, pero tu no quieres escuchar a mi frustrado corazón Es como todos, todos los días Estoy triste pero ¿Donde estas y que estas haciendo? Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Hey para ti, para ti sabes Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Hey para ti, para ti sabes Otra vez, en esta habitación sin ti Todo el día, woo hoo woo hoo, derramo lágrimas Todo fueron mentiras, incluso cuando decias que me amabas Me he convertido en un idiota total por mí mismo Hey… ¿qué? ¿Qué diablos quieres que haga? ¿Qué tan feliz piensas que vas a estar dejándome? ¿Podemos pasar de amantes a extraños tan sólo con una palabra diciendo que ya todo terminó? Yo no lo puedo hacer, asique no lo esperes de mi Eras tan preciosa, estaba tan feliz de llegar a conocerte Pero supongo que tu eras diferente a mi no? Si tengo que vivir mientras te olvido, prefiero morir Es como todos, todos los días Mi corazón duele, pero tu no quieres escuchar a mi frustrado corazón Es como todos, todos los días Estoy triste pero ¿Donde estas y que estas haciendo? Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Hey para ti, para ti sabes Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Hey para ti, para ti sabes Todo lo que puedo decir es Por favor dame otra oportunidad para hacerlo bien? Esta canción es… para ti. 'Hangul' We gotta go ~ Teen Top & Brave Sound Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Hey to you to you know Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Hey to you to you know 넌 내 맘이 들리긴 하니 모른척 하니 왜 그리 몰라 이 멍청한 바보야 oh I’m Fallin’ Down 점점 깊어져가 니 그리움에 너무 숨이 막혀와 girl 오늘도 다들 미쳤다고해 그만 잊으라고해 그게 안 되자나 Woo woo hoo 도대체 왜 나도 지칠 것 같애 시간이 흐를수록 변해가는 내 모습을 보는데 It’s like 매일매일 Everyday ya 내 맘이 아파오는데 답답한 맘을 니가 알리 없잖아 It’s like 매일매일 Every day ya 나 혼자 슬퍼지는데 너는 지금 어디서 뭘 하는데 Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Hey to you to you know Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Hey to you to you know 오늘도 니가 없는 방안에서 하루종일 Woo hoo Woo hoo 눈물짓네 모든게 거짓말이야 날 사랑한단 말 바보가 됐어 이렇게 나 혼자 야 .. 뭐 ? 아 진짜 나더러 뭘 어쩌라고 ? 날 떠나 얼마나 행복할라고 ? 끝이란 한마디로 너는 님이 남이되 ? 나는 못하겠으니까 그딴건 바라지마요 넌 너무 이뻤어 널 만나 기뻤어 하지만 넌 나와 달랐나봐 Huh ? 널 잊고 사느니 나 ha.. 차라리 죽는게 낫겠어 It’s like 매일매일 Every day ya 내 맘이 아파오는데 답답한 맘을 니가 알리 없잖아 It’s like 매일매일 Every day ya 나 혼자 슬퍼지는데 너는 지금 어디서 뭘 하는데 Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Hey to you to you know Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Whoo woo hoo Hey to you to you know all I can say is please give me one chance to make it right? this song is… to you 'Video' MV Ver. center|516 px MV Performance Ver. center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop